


Colorblindness

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: thefiringline, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko D'ath collects her thoughts on the way to Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblindness

Ko D'ath knew she was a failure.

Her entire brood, in fact, was an expensive failure of genetic engineering. Ever since the Centauri had left Homeworld, and in several cases before, the experiments to produce viable Narn telepaths had been ongoing. The Council had seen that the telepaths used by the Centauri in their interrogations had left the Narns at a major disadvantage, and wanted to level the playing field. The result was Ko D'ath, and hundreds more like her. And so far, failures, all.

At least, she reflected, her brothers all had the proper Narn eyes. Whichever human telepath's DNA had been engineered into Ko D'ath, it had left her with these unsightly eyes, and no telepathic talent to speak of. Great G'Quan, the eyes. Green. What sort of color was green?

Green was a color for Humans. Green was a color for... Centauri.

So here she was, en route to Babylon 5, to work with G'Kar, the ambassador for the Narn Regime. Hopefully, on Babylon 5, the color of her eyes would be a help, not a hindrance.

If she could only stand them long enough for it to make a difference.


End file.
